


Never Bet Against Young Love

by NerdGirlsSquared



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Finale, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirlsSquared/pseuds/NerdGirlsSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako can be a little thick headed sometimes. Silly fluffiness about Korrasami, post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Bet Against Young Love

Korra and Asami had been away in the Spirit World for over a month. When they left, they never said how long they would be gone, but now Mako was worried. He decided to visit Tenzin and voice his concerns. 

"What if something bad happened to them in the Spirit World? What if something went wrong?"

The air bender rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, "Mako, I think they both just needed a long break. Asami lost her father and Korra went through many trials in these past few years. I don't think there's too much to be concerned about."

"You don't think it's even a little odd that Asami and Korra both left their responsibilities for so long? That's not like them. Either of them." Mako pressed. 

"That's fair, although Asami implemented a restructuring plan for Sato Industries and Korra publicly voiced her support of Wu's dissolution of the Earth Kingdom monarchy before they left. They deserve time to rest Mako. You do too." Tenzin put his a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Try not to worry too much, those two can handle themselves." 

Two months later, Asami and Korra finally re-emerged from Republic City's spirit portal. Mako was so relieved they had both returned, he decided to throw a welcome back party.

*****

The restaurant was fairly empty that evening, which was a relief. The friends and comrades of the Avatar were in a particular rowdy mood, listening to Korra tell stories about her and Asami's hijinks in the Spirit World.

"So then 'Sami turns around and there's a MASSIVE frog spirit. The thing looks at her, opens its mouth, and licks the entire side of her face! She turned so green, I thought _she_ was gonna become a frog!" Korra gestured wildly, bits flying from her food-stuffed mouth.

"I did not! I was just so surprised, I didn't know what to do--" Asami asserted, playfully smacking the Avatar's shoulder. 

"Mhm, whatever you say, Asami Frog-o." The whole table burst out laughing. Nudging Asami with her elbow, Korra winked and continued, "The next trip we take, I'll make it a point to keep you away from the wildlife. The South Pole has some dangerous animals, you have to be careful." 

Mako felt startled. "Wait, you're going on another trip?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I think we're going to go visit the Southern Water Tribe. I want to show Asami around when we're not worrying about brokering peace between two tribes and evil benders and stuff."

"Wait, you're leaving again, so soon? What on earth is going on with you two?" Mako could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Had these two completely forgotten about Republic City? Or their other friends here?

"Well, I figure since Asami's my girlfriend, I want her to spend time with my tribe. It feels important." 

Mako looked between the two women, feeling even more confused. "But Bolin and I have been your friends for a long time and you've never bothered to include us in anything about your past. We're your friends too."

"What? No, I'm not taking her there because she's my _friend_ Mako, I'm taking her there because we're together."

"Together? Well, of course you're together. We all are, we're all part of your Krew---" 

"Mako." Asami interrupted. She wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders and pulled the her close. "Korra doesn't mean, _together_ like all of us as friends, she me--"

"What does she mean then?" Mako pushed himself out of the chair, rising to his feet. Next to him, Bolin tried to yank him back down in his seat, muttering something about calming down. Lin had stopped eating, watching the altercation with rapt attention while everyone else politely stared at their plates.

Asami let out an exasperated sigh, grabbed Korra's face with her hands and kissed her full on the mouth. Mako's jaw dropped. Cutting off the kiss, she turned back towards Mako. "Like _that_ kind of together."

"Oh. Like, _together_ together." He sunk back down in his chair. "I'm an idiot." 

Korra laughed, awkwardly reaching across the table to gently pat his hand. "You always have been a little quick to jump the gun there hot-head." 

"Ugh," Mako said, covering his face with his hands. The whole table erupted in laughter again. No one else seemed that surprised at the revelation, but Lin Bei Fong smiled far too sweetly. She turned towards Tenzin, reaching out her hand. 

"Pay up." 

Grumbling, Tenzin reached into his pockets and handed over a small fortune. Lin then turned to Bolin and Opal, who begrudgingly forked over their money. Looking at her haul, Lin smiled wide and raised her glass up. "Ah, to young love and the fools who bet against it."

This time, Korra, Asami and Lin are the only ones who laugh.


End file.
